


Whisper sweet nothings

by acannibal (orphan_account)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/acannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt.</p><p>Hannibal loves talking in different languages during sex, describing things to Will, until Will knows one of the Languages and pulls Hannibal up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper sweet nothings

Will was listening intently as Hannibal whispered endearments to him while tracing his lips along his body.

He couldn’t understand most of them, with the doctor switching between languages. More often speaking in his native tongue when in the throes of passion.

‘Mano meilė’ Hannibal whispered as he moved over Will’s chest.

Will smiled as Hannibal rested his arms either side of him, leaning down to kiss him as he layed on the mattress.

‘That’s my love, isn’t it’ Will said when his lips were freed. ‘Mano meilė’.

‘Yes’ Hannibal whispered as he kissed along his jawline. ‘Protingas berniukas’.

Will moaned as Hannibal leaned over, sucking on his ear lobe as he whispered, more. Will felt Hannibal’s fingers stroking over his chest as he moved down his body, one reaching further down as the other pulled away, shuffling through a draw for the lube as Hannibal’s lips smashed into his.

Will’s body arced in pleasure as he felt Hannibal begin to open him up, whispering in another language yet again. He opened his eyes as Hannibal looked down upon him smiling.

‘Kaip aš galėjau valgyti jums iki’ Hannibal said as he smiled down at Will.

‘Nnng… Hannibal I need you’ Will moaned as Hannibal shifted, smiling wickedly.

He grabbed Will’s legs, sliding him down the bed as he laid him in front of him, leaning over as he stroked his cheek and changing languages again.

‘ _All mine for the taking’_ Hannibal said gently in French.

Will threw his head back hearing the words. ‘Yes…. Please….. Hannibal’ He begged, arms reaching out to grab the doctor and mount himself if he did not hurry.

‘ _Such impatience’_ Hannibal tsked.

‘Fuck Hannibal!’ Will said as he tried to sit up, but Hannibal pushed him back down on the bed as he slowly entered him, making Will hiss a little in pain then moan in pleasure.

 _‘Such a feisty tongue you have’_ Hannibal said over him as Will smiled. _‘I should teach you a lesson for being so rude’._

‘Aaahh’ Will panted, clawing at Hannibal’s back as he continued to thrust into him.

 _‘As I did with the last pig that swore at me ‘_ Hannibal said a little louder over Will’s moaning, becoming more excited as he continued.

‘ _I could snap your neck, make it quick. How I would love to eat your heart. I would the incision here_ ‘ Hannibal said tracing a line below Will’s rib cage as Will was spluttering beneath him.

‘ _Feel your blood on my hands as I removed it from your body’_ Hannibal said.

‘What the fuck Hannibal’ Will said, suddenly trying to untangle himself.

Will pulled back, freeing himself and looking at Hannibal who looked genuinely surprised.

‘Ah’ Hannibal said. ‘You know more French than I expected’.

‘What the hell are you talking about ripping out heart with your bare hands!’ Will said his voice rising as he gestured with his hands for an explanation. ‘No. Wait. I don’t want to know…. No, this whole time while you’ve been talking to me… Is this what you have been saying while were having sex?!’

‘Not quite’ Hannibal said bemused as he stood from the bed.

‘Not quite’ Will said sarcastically, mocking Hannibal’s tone. ‘Do I want to know?’

‘Given how you respond. Possibly not’ Hannibal said.

Will removed himself from the bed, walking to the bathroom, muttering as he walked past Hannibal. ‘Fucking Cannibals’.

 

 

 

Protingas berniukas = Clever Boy. Lithuanian

Kaip aš galėjau valgyti jums iki = How I could eat you up. Lithuanian

French

Tous mine pour la prise = All mine for the taking

Cette impatience = Such impatience

Une telle langue fiesty vous avez = Such a feisty tongue you have

Je dois vous donner une leçon pour être si rude = I should teach you a lesson for being so rude

Comme je l'ai fait avec le dernier cochon qui m'a insulté = As I did with the last pig that swore at me

Je pourrais casser votre cou , faire vite . Comme je aimerais manger votre coeur . Je voudrais l'incision ici = I could snap your neck, make it quick. How I would love to eat your heart. I would the incision here

Sentez-vous votre sang sur mes mains, comme je l'ai enlevé de votre corps = Feel your blood on my hands as I removed it from your body


End file.
